Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-29856581-20190922191504/@comment-35651369-20191225202059
JAKA TO MELODJAAAAAAAAA!!!! Gratulacje, odpowiedziałeś prawidłowo na wszystkie niezadane pytania! W ramach podziwu mamy zaszczyt przedstawić dwa info które i tak znasz/domyślasz się ich: * Pale Court ni ma tego w grze, to jest po prostu taki bonusowy dodatek ;) * Haunted Foes = Furious Gods tylko że to drugie pojawia się przy większej ilości walk Tak, dobrze kombinujesz co do Pustego... I JA TEŻ UWAŻAM ŻE NIE DAWANIE ŁAECZKI PRZY FUTRZASTEJ ŻARÓWCE BYŁO BEZ SANSU!!! Aj min. Chcą super trudną walkę. Ok. Ale nie muszą przy tym niszczyć walki, która pojawia się przed tą trudną... bo przez brak ławki Wielki Brat robi tylko za „plis ić mnie stont bo ja ce już falczyć z tom ćmom”. Po co na siłę wydłużać walkę? Okej, teoretycznie jak ktoś ginie w wymiarze snów to powinien się obudzić, ale hej, ćma tak jakby tym w pewnym sensie rzondzi czy cuś, tych trzech gości śpi śpi i śpi choć teoretycznie powinni umrzeć z głodu czy czegoś, na pewno dałoby się wytłumaczyć to jedno odstępstwo przez jakąś magię czy coś... Ok, to teraz na temat tych drzwi. Tja, wszystkie więzy odpowiadają tym kółeczkom, z iloma więzami przesiedzisz Panteon, tyle kółeczek się wypełni... Zauważyłeś, że niektóre kółka są większe? Każde większe kółko to jedna niebieska maska. Pytankooooooo.... czy w galerii handlowej próbowałeś w pewnym miejscu poznęcać się nad sufitem...? Na przykład gdzieś z prawej strony na trzecim piętrze....? :)))))) Spoilery... coś czego nienawidzę... XD I w tej grze są o tyle złe że, jak już chyyyba wspomniałam wcześniej najważniejsze rzeczy dzieją się na końcu więc... tak. Właściwie to pozwoliłabym se nawet stwierdzić że zakończenie jest tak naprawdę początkiem... przynajmniej pod względem LORE-LORE, bo stanowi punkt wyjścia przy ustalaniu najważniejszych wydarzeń, nie da się ogarnąć fabuły bez odniesień do zakończenia. A przynajmniej ja tak to widzę. Ale hej, Skrzydlaty Nos nie był jedyną zaskoczką... w Panteonie Hallownsesta jest taka jedna fajna walka... Ja Vessel tłumaczę jako Naczynie, ale w ramach nieśmiesznego żartu lubię pisać „Dzban”. :) Ej! Mój portfel nie jest całkowicie pusty! Po prostu nie zawiera interesujących mnie obiektów! Nikt nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że gościu z fontanny nie jest pusty, ale, ale! Istnieje też całkiem pora część osób która uważa, że to samo tyczy się głównego bohatera... przykładowo jak grasz w trybie Steel Soul to pewna osoba stwierdza, że ma „wolę”. Poza tym... bierzemy udział w jakiś w walkach na arenach, ratujemy robaczki, biegamy z kwiatkami, rozmawiamy z nieznajomymi podejrzanymi typkami które o 2 w nocy walą nam w okno tylko po to, żeby przypomnieć nam o rytuale i ogólnie robimy rzeczy, które nie są od nas wymagane jako od Naczynia. No ale no... to już chyba temat na dłuższą dyskusję. I tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło z tymi zakończeniami. I również tak, bardzo się cieszę że nawet nie próbowałam męczyć się z rozszyfrowywaniem pisma nauczycielki a i tak będę wiedziała o co chodzi. XD „bla bla bla dobrze wiemy jak te zamki działają” piękne. Jeżeli chodzi o „ło co tu chodzi” to Kolekcjoner dzięki swojego zamiłowania do słoikowania larw jest jedną z najwredniejszych postaci. Osobiście uważam że pomylił je z ogórkami. Kolor by się zgadzał. Czemu czytanie o czyiś dramatycznych próbach wyrobienia się w czasie tak bardzo mnie śmieszy? Czy to symptomy bycia sadystą? Nie no skąd. Czy moje zamiłowanie to memów z Path of Pain ma z tym jakieś powiązanie? Tak się zastanawiam... czy pisać teraz swoje teorie co do wyjaśnienia wydarzeń z Godhome... ale... jestem leniwa... bardzo leniwa... plus te moje teorie są mocne gdybankowe, w sensie, nie mam zbyt wielu dowodów na ich potwierdzenie. Wiem, że są osoby które przeszły ostatni Panteon bez ani jednego hita... ale mi jak dotąd to się nie udało. XD Nw, może kiedyś tego dokonam, może nie, ale za to bardzo polecam przynajmniej spróbować wyzwanie władcy memów. Tak, tą nazwę wymyśliłam teraz na poczekaniu. Chodzi tu po prostu o to, że musisz przejść jakąkolwiek walkę,to nawet nie musi być Panteon, atakując tylko i wyłącznie memiczymi czarami. A do memicznych czarów najczęściej zalicza się: Defender's Crest, Glowing Womb, Weaversong Grimmchild i DreamShield. Ja z wiadomych powodów brałam też Shape of Unn, chociaż z wiadomych powodów ten czar nie jest wymagany, ogólne założenie polega na tym, że pokonujesz wrogów bez bicia ich. Bardzo polecam. Cytując kampanię reklamową infekcji: „Stracisz musk, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz już musiał chodzić na siłkę!” To, że ktoś po zainfekowaniu jest super uber hulkiem, nie znaczy, że był taki zawsze. I myślę że tak było w przypadku modliszek. Ale nie myślę, że zdrajcy są koniecznie tylko facetami. Cała ta moja teoria to tylko luźne przypuszczenie i odnosi się głównie do samego Zdradzieckiego Lorda, który kto-wie-jak zachęcał innych do pójścia w jego ślady. Powiedziałabym, ze przyczyną jego zdrady była egzekucja jego córki, która związała się kimś kto nie był modliszką bo każdy kto nie jest modliszką jest pfe i ble, ale... Biorąc pod uwagę napis na nagrobku, czyli: „Tutaj spoczywa dziecko ZDRAJCY”, jego córka zginęła po tym jak dopuścił się zdrady. Chyba właśnie zniszczyłam twój timeline. XD Ale nie wszystko stracone, zawsze można uznać, że zginęła przed zdradą, a została pochowana dopiero po zdradzie. Ale ok... czas na ostateczną konfrontację, zróbmy kopiuj wklej wszystkich modliszko-podobnych cytatów! Member of a proud tribe, fiercely protective of its territory. Launches stinging attacks with its needle sharp abdomen. As it grows, it loses the ability to fly. Passage into adulthood is often celebrated, but as time goes by we realise what we have lost. – opis MY z HJ ...Is it child?... | ...Must kill...Prove strength to the tribe... | ...It must learn fear... ||| ...Mighty Warrior... | The creature, accepted...| ...The challenger.. .– myśli MY Member of a proud tribe, fiercely protective of its territory. Launches savage attacks with bladed forelimbs. If you venture too deep into the fungal forests, these warriors will stand in your way. What is it they guard, deep at the bottom of their territory? – opis MW z HJ ...We honour the Lords...Intruders shall end... | ...No more will fall...No more outcast... | ...Resist the plague of bug and beast... ||| ...Great warrior. The Lords accept it... | ...Honour from an outsider...How rare... | ...To best our Lords, what strength... – myśli MW Leaders of the Mantis tribe and its finest warriors. They bear thin nail-lances and attack with blinding speed.The Mantis tribe and the bugs of old Hallownest had no love for each other. The Mantises outlived their rivals though, and their civilisation still stands. – opis ML z HJ ..At last a true challenger... | ...Honour from one of its kind... | This one shows promise... – myśli ML Lurks amongst foliage and attacks by flinging wind-scythes from a distance. They will harass you from afar, so get close and strike quickly. Their bodies are brittle and will easily fall to your nail. – opis MP z HJ ...Outcast...Survive...Kill... | ...Intruder...Destroy... | Our lands now...– myśli MP Once a member of the Mantis tribe, now cast out and driven mad by infection. Belonging to a tribe, or not belonging. I don't really understand what the difference is, or how it works. I have no tribe of my own. – opis MT z HJ ...Outcast...Survive...Kill... | ...Intruder...Destroy... | Our lands now... – myśli MT Deposed Lord of the Mantis tribe. Embraced the infection and turned against his sisters. I have felt that desire. The desire to take the infection into myself. To become stronger, more powerful... these thoughts haunt my dreams during the darkest times. A false hope, but it can burn so brilliantly in one's mind. – opis TL z HJ ...Outcast...Survive...Kill... | ...Intruder...Destroy... | Our lands now... – myśli TL Wanderers seeking death, welcome. May you find swift end upon our claws. – tablica The truce remains. Our vigil holds. The beasts are kept at bay. – tablica Ahh my short friend, you've caught me at the perfect time. I'm just about finished charting these noxious caverns... Very territorial types make their homes within this area. I'd suggest avoiding them where possible... Further below some strange thin creatures gave me quite a scare. They seemed an intelligent bunch... In my youth I'd have braved their caves but I fear my matured physique wouldn't be able to outrun them where they to turn violent. – Cornifer Hello again! I suppose you've already met with the tribe of this village, hmm? They seem a little distrustful of strangers... to put it lightly. They're not brutes though, no. The sickness in the air that clouds the mind of lesser beasts... they resist it. They retain their intellect and their honour, though also their lethal traditions. I've some words of advice, my friend. If you plan to challenge the lords of this tribe, your blunted nail may prove inadequate. There is a city nearby, the old capital of Hallownest. I've heard a Nailsmith resides there. Seek the old bug out and you may find progress that much easier. – Quirrel Ahhhh.... Me'hon. This world. This cruel, sinful world. Why does che' wake? Why does che' persist? Ahhh Le'mer, you could not know of tragedy as complete as che's, true lovers stripped apart, two worlds that could not meet. And now meled'lover, dead so long in time. Dead, so far away. Buried, moina? Ai. (…) Amongst its hateful kin that did deny our union, that did reject che's... outside-ness. (…) Her grave lies in the middle of the Queen's overgrown estate. It is surrounded by her kind, who will not look kindly on your trespass. – Grey Mourner Ulll... Nemenoo... Nails and claws... Why must it be so? – myśli GM Ok, czyli że... Zdradziuch chciał być potężniejszy, więc "przyjął" infekcję i obrócił się przeciw jego siostrom. Został obalony i wykluczony z plemienia. Przeniósł się wraz z swoimi naśladowcami do Ogrodów Królowej, uznając je za swoje tereny. Sądząc po architekturze, próbowali tam w pewnym stopniu odtworzyć wygląd wioski. Infekcja doprowadziła ich do szaleństwa. Wszystkich przybyszów traktują jako intruzów, których muszą zabić, aby przetrwać. Co ciekawe, ich kwestie "dialogowe" są dosłownie takie same. Na ich terytorium znajduje się grób córki zdrajcy, która związała się z Ze'mer, która należała do Pięciu Wielkich Rycerzy. Ze względu na jej pochodzenie modliszki były przeciwne ich związkowi. Biorąc pod uwagę Dream Dialogue córka zdrajcy mogła zostać nawet zabita przez modliszki. Biorąc pod uwagę położenie grobu, jej śmierć prawdopodobnie nastąpiła już po przeniesieniu się do Ogrodów Królowej. ...co nie znaczy że nie znała się z Zelmerem już wcześnieeeeeej. Detale tego wszystko co zostało wyżej napisane nie są znane, ale od czego są teorie! Wiadomo, że modliszki nie lubiły nie modliszek i rozwalały stwory z głębin w ramach umowy z Hallownest, a najważniejsza wartość stanowił dla nich honor. Dobra, to lecim dalej... och czek widzę że napisałeś tu o tym o czym pisałam wcześniej... o pustości/niepustości sterowanej postaci... meh nie chce mi się zmieniać. Ok to może dodam tylko że jedna z moich najdziwniejszych teorii zakładała że obecność gracza jest kanoniczna. 1. Zawsze sobie wyobrażałam że może wyzyskiwać z ziemi jak Pan Grzyb... czy to dlatego, że jest korzeniem? xd 2. NEVERMINDDD!!! 4. Hym... jego ciało powinno unosić się na wodzie przy tej wsypie śmieciuf... nw czemu go ni ma... Ochocho nie, znowu Godhome. I jeszcze Trup Grilla. Dobra, kiedyś wyślę swoje głupie teorie, ale na razie jeszcze nie bo: nie wiem czy przeszedłeś cały Godhome/o grilu będę długo rozkminiać ZOTE WYMIATAAAA-czek chwila. Po co dawałam ci wcześniej wskazówki do Eternal Ordeal? Wtopa x2. Czemu zapytałeś akurat o Grilla i Widelca? Och ni... wysiłek umysłowy... o, wim. O Grillu napisałabym przy okazji rozkmin o Grillu. Co do Widelca... kurczę, ciężko mi stwierdzić. Naprawdę ciężko mi stwierdzić. Niby tyle o tej postaci wiemy, ale wciąż jest wokół niej na tyle dużo tajemnic że naaaprawdę trudno mi go w jakikolwiek sposób oceniać. Mogę powiedzieć: „uhuuu gupiii jest, bo zrobił to i to i to, tchórzliwy samolub, myśli tylko o tym, by utrzymać się u władzy, wszystkich wykorzystuje, wszystkich ma gdzieś, cos zrobił robakom z muskami zeby go lubily bo tak ogulnie to jest gupi dobrze że umrzył, taaaak!!!!” Ale. Ale ale ale. Czy znamy kulisy wszystkich tych wydarzeń? Czy nieczęsto jest tak, że to, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się takie, po uzyskaniu większej części informacji okazuje się całkiem inne? Mówimy tu o władaniu całym królestwem, na pewno nic nie jest tak proste na jakie wygląda. Nie jestem pewna czy mając te informacje, jakie mam, mogę dokonać jakiejkolwiek oceny. Zwalenie na niego winy za prawie-wszystko-co-się-tu-odwyczyniło wydaje mi się za oczywiste. Dlatego no. Nie oceniam, choć gościu NA PEWNO nie jest idealny. 1. Znaczy wiesz, są różne typy larw, masz czerwie i pędraki, (czyt. False Knight i jego rodzeństwo) ale masz też gąsienice, kijanki i aksoltole :D 2. UNNNN!!!! und unn. 3. Hmmm, czyżbyś ty również był za opcją że to nie matka i opiekunka, tylko dopiero nauczycielka dała jej imię? Z logicznego punktu widzenia dziwne, ale z etymologicznego... hmmm... 4. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 5. Totemy Widelca i Wielkiego Brata są w wymiarze snów, co wiele wyjaśnia, natomiast jeśli chodzi o Pietruszkę.... to... eeee... prawdę mówiąc nawet nie wiem gdzie to jest XD (brawo ja) 6. Dodajmy do listy Watcher Knighty. I chwalmy żyrandol. 6.75 Jeżeli zginiesz w wymiarze snów to w prawdziwym się po prostu budzisz, A TAK PRZYNAJMNIEJ POWINNO DZIAŁAĆ W TEORII, bo o ile tyczy się to walk z silniejszymi wersjami bossów oraz całego Godhome, to z jakiś powodów nie działa to u Promienistości i w Białym Pałacu. Zgadnij skąd to wiem. 7. Eeee... znaczy wiesz... jedynymi stworzeniami, które zawierają pustkę są chyba Naczynia (wliczając w to Cieniasy) Kolekcjoner, Kingsmouldy i Wingsmouldy, więc... ten... tego... ten. 8. Jak to dobrze że kontynuacja nawet nie dzieje się w Hallownsest! 9. Dobre pytanie! Wiemy tylko tylko tyle, że ślimaczony są szamanami i umieją w magię! Jaki jest ich cel? Co planują? Tego nie wiem... ciekawi mnie to, że technicznie rzecz ujmując Unn też jest ślimakiem. W niektórych miejscach można znaleźć motyw spirali z muszli ślimaka, np. w słupach lamp. Ech... smuci mnie to, że odrzucono dawny koncept wioski ślimaków... :( 10. NIE IDŹ DO BIAŁEGO PAŁACU Belfy wersja starożytna, powiadasz... HYYMMM. Wielki Wybuch? Dzięki tej rze w końcu wiem, jak powstał wszechświat! A co do Menderbug... cóż, no... DATS HOLLOW KNIGHT BRO. Czy tylko ja mam skojarzenia czar Dash Master = nawiązanie do andertejla? (finking fejs)